Levi x Reader One-Shot
by akanetehe
Summary: Just one-shots of you and the majestic Levi Ackerman. Some one-shots will be taking place in modern time and some wont. I take request so comment them and I would be glad to write them for you. That's basically it. Have fun and enjoy ;)


**Levi x Reader One-Shots**

 **A/N:** To began I just want to thank whoever took their time to read my story, it truly means the world to me. Anyways since this is the first fanfic I wrote, its probably not as good as other people. But I will however try my best. So enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** **:** I sadly do not own Attack on Titan. Because if I did Isabel and Farlan wouldn't die. And Levi and Eren would be canon ;)

* * *

 **This Love** (Part One)

Modern Time

Your face was pressed against the cold pale-yellow locker that was now warm due to your body heat.

Your gaze was fixed on the man you have been in love with for a year now. The infamous Levi Ackerman, aka the person that everyone in school feared and trembled at the sight of.

Well of course you did too at first, he is really scary after all. But back when you were in grade nine you found out who the real Levi was, deep down, he was actually a nice person.

Or so you thought.

Slowly your mind drifted back to that faithful day a year ago...

 _"Ugly shit, we told you that if you snitched we would beat the living crap outta you." Shozu and his friends ganged up on you. Or what you would call your bullies. They were in the same grade as you, were big, tough and strong looking while you were weak, vulnerable and a cry-baby. Aka the perfect target for them to bully and pick on._

 _They made you give them your lunch money for over a month, soon you started to get angry and told the principle, they got suspended and now they were back, more scarier and worse then ever._

 _This time they had ganged up on you and were about to 'beat the living shit outta me', as they said. But that whole concept was so unrealistic because first, how is there a living shit inside of you to beat up in the first place?!_

 _Makes no sense._

 _You guessed bullying is like a drug, gets you drunk and makes you do stupid things._

 _Unfortunately they were serious, Shozu slowly pulled out a pocket knife. Your eyes widened at the sight of it. It was as if you could already feel it's sharp edge peeling your skin slowly. Your heart thudded against your chest violently and your mind raced, trying to think of any scenario to escape from here._

 _You ended up with nothing, your mind was blank from fear._

 _"If you only listened to what we told you.." He staggered toward you, a sloppy grin imprinted on his face. And then he froze, looked up at you with fear in his eyes. Or at lest that's what you assumed.. At first you thought he was looking at you but soon realized his gaze was locked on someone behind you._

 _Did Jean come to save me? You wondered._

 _Although that was highly unlikely because he had band after school, studied all day long. Leaving no time for me and him to hang out. Some best friend he was._

 _You spin on your heels. Turning around you gasp when you see a boy who looked a lot older than you and had a death like glare frozen on his face. His light grey eyes were stormy and definitely did not look anything like Jean, who had light brown eyes._

 _A sickening thought slammed into your mind._

 _What if he was with the bullies and personally came here to beat me up? You wondered._

 _You shuddered, if the man in front of you beat you up, then let's just assume that Jean_ _won't have no best friend anymore. But that didn't explain why Shozu looked as identically as frightened as you were._

 _Who was this dude?_

 _He glances at Shozu and his gang, "Fucking disgusting..."_

 _To my surprise his voice was husky but you couldn't tell right away because it was blurred by the venom mixed along with it._

 _Even though you knew he wasn't talking to you, you couldn't help but flinch. He definitely scared you half to death or if not fully._

 _"W-were sorry, we didn't know you knew her, I mean you never talk to a anyone so I thought.. " Shozu rambled on. You couldn't help but roll your eyes._

 _How the hell would I know him, although I am quite surprised that I never saw him when I walked down the halls, after all he really stood out with that glare of his, you though_

 _"Beat it you dirty brats" the bullies fled like bees spotting honey, feeling dazed by the smell, mind fogged but the sweet scent, forcing their legs to move._

 _You watched until they were out of sight. Turning to thank the stranger, you noticed he was already gone._

 _|~Two weeks later~|_

 _"Um..uh, I just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me that day." You were half nervous and half thankful. You had been trying to find a chance to talk to him, but ended up with very little success. After that day you met him, the bullies never came close to you._

 _Over the two weeks you had learned that his name was Levi Ackerman. Pretty sexy name for a scary guy._

 _You twirled your hair with your fingers and stared at the black shoes you were wearing, too scared to look up._

 _A few seconds later there was still no reply from Levi, curiosity swarmed through your veins and you glanced up._

 _His grey eyes were even more darker thank they were two week ago. The dark circles under his eyes were more thicker and permanent. And he looked even more horrifying since the last time you saw him._

 _Fear crept into every inch of your body, you debated weather you should take a run for it or pray to dear lord that he won't kill you. You don't wanna die at such a young age-_

 _Levi interrupted your thoughts, "Oi you brat, I didn't do no such thing. I was disgusted by the dirty clothes they were wearing."_

 _You stared at him dumbfounded,_

 _He stared back with his signature glare._

 _And then walked away._

 _Wow and here I was thinking he was sticking up for me but noo, he was just pissed off about their clothes, you thought._

 _He. Is. Just. Too. Confusing._

 _A normal person would find what Levi did rude, but I found it cute. He was probably too embarrassed to admit that he actually helped me. You thought smiling._

 _You have a older brother who acts the same way._

 _Guys are so simple minded._

 _But Levi's cute as hell._

 _And that's how your crush began on a certain someone (aka Ackerman.)_

"What's with her?" Levi looked at you like you were some kind of animal. You realized that your face was still stuck against the side of the locker and you were still daydreaming.

I must have looked like a total dumb ass, you thought.

Hanji who was walking along side him smiled and her eyes glowed in happiness, "Maybe she's experimenting on how the locker feels?" She gave me a half smile "It's not that interesting though, tried it once myself, never did it again."

You knew Hanji because she was known around the whole school as 'freak girl, with freak guy (Levi)'. You felt kind of bad for her since you had also experienced being bullied but now you kinda figured how she came around getting that name...

You nod your head, having no clue where this conversation was going.

Levi turned and walked away, not giving a shit about what you said. But you've been shy for a whole year, you wanted to speak up now.

You walked fast catching up to him "L-Levi, I-I'm (F/N), nice to meet you!" You bowed your head.

I know, really stupid way to introduce yourself to someone, you thought, mentally slapping yourself.

Although you did meet about two times, you were stretching your luck thinking a sexy guy like him would possibly remember you or your name.

Hanji winked at you and ran off. I guess she was trying to let me have Levi to myself for right now.

She's nice but a little weird.

"Who said you can say my name? I don't care, get outta my sight you brat." he doesn't turn around and continues to walk.

You weren't gonna give up now.

"Then how 'bout Ackerman?"

"Fuck off."

"How about Shortie?" You clamped you mouth shut, eyes wide. Over the year you had discovers that he was very touchy about his height, after all he was really short.

Terror swelled up inside of you.

Levi turned around, backed you up against a wall and glared into your frightened eyes.

You quickly looked down.

His right hand was next to your head while the other one roughly jerked your face so that you were looking straight at him.

Levi brought his face close to your ear and whispered, "Don't go annoying me, or I promise you nothing good will come (F/N)." His warm breath tickled your ear, but his expression made you come to a conclusion that you never actually stopped being scared of him. You thought you were brave, you thought you would be confident.

You were anything _but_ that.

Suddenly letting go of your chin he begins to walk away, hands in pocket.

Without realizing tears start to drip down your cheeks and you begin tremble uncontrollably.

Levi turns to look at you, a surprised expression on his face which disappears in seconds and returns to his cold scary mask.

"Tch." He clicks his tongue, turns and continues to walk.

And all your effort of trying went down the drain like _that_ along with your non-fear of Levi and your bravery.

You loved today.

It was fucking great.

~A Week Later~

You and Jean struggled to walk side by side in the piles of snow that rose up to your knees. Yes it was _that_ high.

And equally cold. You had forgotten your coat and here you were, probably at the brink of death.

"G-god, it's so cold I can't even talk p-properly." Jean's teeth chatter.

"Y-yeah. I can't talk p-properly either, although it isn't because of the cold." It's actually because of his face.

 _Levi's face_.

He scared you.

"Let me guess, it's that Levi dude right?"

You take a deep breath.

"Yeah."

"It's kinda funny actually, being s-so scared of a person.." He shivers.

"Hey! You have not seen him, you would tremble to death if you saw him too!"

He laughs.

You punch him.

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

You hated it how he was acting like being scared of the beast in human forum: Levi, was stupid. You give him a death glare and begin to walk fast, leaving him behind.

A grin is plastered on his face as he jogs to you.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. It's just that you've been in love with him for a year and now your scared shittles cause of him -" he laughs "some love that is."

Anger swells inside you "What's with you and being such a jerk?!" Tears blur your vision and you sprint as fast as you can before Jean could catch up. One thing you hated about yourself was that when you got angry, you always cried.

And you were angry. How dare Jean say that you don't love Levi.

 _...I still do!_ You thought. But now you were just a bit frightened, that's all _. My fear will go away and I'll talk to him again._ Youcommanded your brain.

Your mind stuck in your thoughts, you don't notice when you bump into someone.

"Watch where your going."

 _Levi_.

For some reason he looked more laid back. The glare on his face wasn't that harsh.

This was your chance.

"U-um I'm sorry Levi."

"I told you to not call my name."

"Okay fine. Where's Hanji?" You tried to act cool. Like he didn't scare you.

He did.

"Why do you care?"

"Um c-cause" ugh. The stupid cold was making you stutter so much.

Levi hated how you were trying so hard, he thought you were stuttering because you were scared of him.

"Don't act like you know me you brat. Stop forcing yourself to talk to someone your scared of." He spat.

"What? Is it the stuttering? I'm just feeling cold cause I forgot my coat..."

Levi looked surprised.

He was wearing a black jacket which he was now taking off. You observed him, curious. Turning his face away from you he handed you the jacket.

"Take it you shitty brat."

You blinked.

He was being nice. Yes, an improvement in our relationship!

Pulling your arms through the selves you realize how big it is on you. Plus as you took a deep breath a scent invaded your nose, it smelled of roses and something else. "Thank you."

"Shut up. It's not that I like you. I just didn't want a stupid brat to freeze to death cause of her stupidity." Glares at you again.

You sigh.

This relationship was hardly progressing. Maybe it was time for you to make the next move...


End file.
